Devices for retrieving golfballs submerged in golf course "water holes", i.e. ponds, rivers or the like, are heretofore known. One popular device for retrieving submerged golfballs comprises a telescoping rod or bar having a handle on one end and a golfball scoop on the other end. To retrieve a submerged golfball, the golfer extends the rod, places the scoop into the water and retrieves the submerged golfball. It also has been known to install a ring clip on the device, in place of the scoop, for gripping the submerged golfball.
Although the prior art devices have achieved popularity, the device is only effective if the golfball can be seen by the golfer from outside the water. Since the water in golf course water holes tends to be very murky and opaque, however, it is very common that the submerged golfball cannot be seen by the golfer and therefore cannot be retrieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for retrieving golfballs submerged in a golf course water hole.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device that includes an underwater viewing device that enhances the golfer's ability to spot the submerged golfball.